campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Penelope Priss/Affiliation
Flower Scouts 'Sasha' Not too many interactions between the two have been seen, but according to Miss Priss in the episode "Panicked Room", she describes Sasha as being "the worst", yet also remarkably similar to herself at that age. Sasha is very much aware of the best way to subdue Miss Priss; by giving her a box of wine to drink in the episode "Cookin' Cookies". That way, once their troop leader was incapacitated, the Flower Scouts could freely access her bottle of "Mexican cane sugar" to sell loads of cookies and therefore be the most proficient group to raise funds and win a trip to Mexico. Based on Sasha being "the worst" and Miss Priss' decision of using Ainsley's idea for a fundraiser in "Fashion Victims", she is seemingly aware of Sasha's attempts to completely dominate the entire Flower Scout troop with her version of leadership, and chose to give the reigns to another girl as a way to keep her in check. Camp Campbell Staff 'Cameron Campbell' 17 years prior to the start of the current summer, Campbell and Miss Priss were in a serious relationship. At this point, he told her he wanted a break from the relationship (which is later explained as fear of commitment), but he never got back in touch with her and "ghosted" her. This left her devastated, and says she hasn't been the same since this heartbreak. It is unknown how long they were together before this happened. Campbell genuinely treated their time apart as a real "break" in the relationship, having not even bothered associating with other women in that timeframe, while she went on to have other unimportant relationships in the meantime, and even a kiss with a girl at a Stevie Nicks concert. At the beginning of "Panicked Room", Campbell enters his old summer home to find her in the process of raiding the wine cabinet, which she admits to doing for the past 7 years. The home had been converted into an escape room, and they were denied the chance to exit without completing the challenge. The two start making snide remarks about each other (such as his annoying nose whistling sounds and her "permanently surprised expression"), and they reluctantly start working on solving the puzzles. Despite the fact that she finds his posturing and bravado irritating, and that he may have a problem with her excessive alcohol consumption, they descend into less-than-friendly competition over it, but eventually find each other's comments to be less annoying and more flirtatious as time goes on. Things escalate a bit as a roar causes Miss Priss jumps in terror, ending up in Campbell's arms. Despite the hazy and romantic atmosphere they break apart in the nick of time, flustered at what almost happened. She makes the excuse that she's drunk and disoriented, and he adds that perhaps the flooring's a bit uneven as well. They continue working the escape room, and their moods continue to go up and down, between mutual admiration and mutual sassing. Eventually, they start talking about their failed romance, which they'd been avoiding this entire time. She rightfully tears into him for ghosting her and they share an icy silence before she finds an old photograph tucked away in a book. They reminisce fondly on the trip where the photo was taken, hunkering down in a tent and having passionate intercourse as a typhoon raged on. This, along with a bottle of wine they'd made together that contains bear's blood, leads her to realize the final solution of the escape room. As they're about to leave, he apologizes for being a coward and that he is trying to become a better person, and so wants to treat her better by ending their "break" and jump in where they left off. Miss Priss is momentarily stunned but then bursts into laughter before realizing he's serious. Of course, this is a crappy thing to do after 17 years, but she doesn't entirely dismiss him; rather, she takes him up on the offer of sticking around and catching up with each other over a bottle of wine. A few bottles later, they commiserate on her failed relationships and his lack of practice in the bedroom, and she suggestively mentions he must be out of practice. Unfortunately for David, he bore witness to the consummation of this relationship, as she declares she's going to ride Campbell's mustache into a fine powder. While it's unclear as to whether or not they're giving the relationship another shot, for the moment they have reconnected in more ways than one. Others 'Lester' In "New Adventure!", the unusual combination of Miss Priss and Lester are shown to be working together. Miss Priss can be seen lifting a large rolled-up carpet, with obvious legs and men's shoes sticking out of the bottom, into the back of a van and slamming the door, with Lester driving the van like a getaway car. It is unknown how the pair know each other, who their victim is, and why they were working together to kidnap him. Category:Affiliation